Renuncio a ti
by Shiro-Chappy
Summary: AU/Songfic. Yuuki es obligada a despedirse de Zero para siempre debido a su futura boda con Kaname ¿Cual sera la reaccion de Zero? Mi primer fic de Vampire Knight, porfavor pasen a leer


**¡Hola! bueno... este es mi primer fic de Vampire Knight, mas bien, es un songfic algo triste pero salio de una epoca parecida. Ojala les guste, nos vemos.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Renuncio a ti

(Cantante: María Bestar)

-Lo lamento Zero… es la única manera-Yuuki llora desconsolada bajo la lluvia

-¡No! debe haber algo más que hacer… no lo permitiré Yuuki…

_¿Qué le digo yo a la vida_

_si me encuentra tan cansada?_

_¿Qué le digo a la injusticia_

_si nació en mi querer?_

-No hay manera Zero, no hay nada más que hacer…-toca con sus frías y suaves manos el rostro de Zero- me casare con Kaname…

_Si yo misma me traiciono_

_Si el amarte es prohibición_

_Si me muero por besarte_

_¿Qué voy a hacer?_

-¡No! no lo harás… ¿me oyes? ¡¡¡Me niego!!! ¡¡¡Me niego a perderte!!!

-No hay nada que puedas hacer Zero

-Puedo llevarte… puedo pelear contra Kuran, podemos irnos Yuuki…-la abraza fuertemente-podemos ser felices…

_¿Cómo admito este fracaso?_

_¿Cómo encuentro la razón?_

_Ya me alejo de tu lado_

_me he fumado la ilusión_

_Me desgarra desde adentro_

_pero he de renunciar…_

-No… no hay manera, ya lo han decidido…

-¿Y tú que decidiste?

-Mi opinión no cuenta, por más que luche, ellos lo decidieron…

-No, tú lo decidiste Yuuki-la suelta furioso mientras la toma del brazo- tu decidiste casarte con el

-Zero… ¡yo no pude hacer nada!

-No quisiste hacer nada que es diferente

-Eres cruel, demasiado cruel

-¿Yo? ¿Cruel? No Yuuki… aquí la cruel eres tú

-¡Eres un idiota!

-¡Si, lo soy! Pero por haberme enamorado de una chica sin corazón como lo eres tu…-Yuuki se suelta del agarre de Zero y sale corriendo desconsolada bajo la lluvia

_Porque no es posible_

_renuncio a ti_

_Porque no eres libre_

_renuncio a ti_

_Porque en este sueño_

_esta marcado que no seas mi dueño_

_Ante un mar de llanto_

_renuncio a ti_

_Y es que te quiero tanto_

_que he de marchar_

_Y ante esta derrota_

_renuncio a ti_

_Aunque me vuelva loca_

_renuncio a ti_

-¡¡¡Yuuki!!! ¡Yuuki vuelve! ¡¡¡Yuuki!!!-corre hasta alcanzar a Yuuki y la abraza de la cintura

-Zero… suéltame por favor…

-¡No! perdóname… perdóname amor, perdóname por favor…

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Zero…

-Sí, si tienes…

_Me preparo ante este infierno_

_me pregunto el ¿Por qué?_

_Si el amarte es pecado_

_mi corazón no ha de saber_

-Zero…

*recuerdo*

-Si quieres que Zero quede libre… deberás casarte conmigo

-¡No! no puedo… yo… amo a Zero… perdóname hermano, sé que es tradición, que nuestro compromiso fue decidido desde el día de mi nacimiento, pero… yo no puedo amarte

-Lo sé Yuuki, pero yo tampoco puedo hacer nada, ya oíste a papá la única forma que Zero pueda salvar la vida es que nuestro matrimonio se lleve a cabo

-Pero Kaname…

-Te amo Yuuki, y por ese amor tan grande que te tengo es que hice todo lo posible por romper nuestro compromiso, pero nuestro padre está decidido

-Es injusto…

-Ante todo, eres el ser más importante para mí, y por esa razón quise ayudarte a huir con él, pero no hay manera hermanita, la única forma de salvarlo, es casándote conmigo

*fin del recuerdo*

_Que en tu ausencia encarcelado_

_deberá permanecer_

_Si me muero por tenerte_

_¿Qué voy a hacer?_

-Aun podemos hacer algo…

-¡Entiéndelo de una vez Zero!-comienza a correr otra vez- no hay forma… ¡¡¡Debo renunciar a ti para siempre!!!

-Al menos…-la abraza dulcemente y la voltea, limpiándole las lagrimas con su manga- un último beso… Yuuki…

-¿Te conformaras con eso?- le mira directamente a los ojos

_Y con un beso en los labios_

_y tu aroma en mi piel_

_Me despido de este sueño_

_que no pudo suceder_

-No… pero si he de sufrir hasta la muerte, quiero tener al menos un último recuerdo tuyo…-se acerca lentamente tomándola de la cintura hasta tenerla a escasos centímetros de su rostro- te amo Yuuki

-Te amo Zero- se fueron acercando mas y mas hasta que por fin sus labios se juntaron en un dulce, cálido, hermoso, lleno de pasión y entrega, el último beso…

_Me desgarra desde adentro_

_pero he de renunciar_

_Porque no es posible_

_renuncio a ti_

_Porque no eres libre_

_renuncio a ti_

_Porque en este sueño_

_esta marcado que no seas mi dueño_

_Ante un mar de llanto_

_renuncio a ti_

_Y es que te quiero tanto_

_que he de marchar_

_Y ante esta derrota_

_renuncio a ti_

_Aunque me vuelva loca_

_renuncio a ti_

-Zero se fue ¿no?-pregunta Kaname a su futura esposa, mientras le mira llorar frente al espejo, ya vestida de novia- ¿te despediste de él?

-Ni todo el tiempo del mundo bastaría para despedirme de Zero…-voltea llorando- perdóname hermano, sé que esto te lastima

-Más me lastima saber que soy el causante de tu desdicha Yuuki

-Pero no lo eres hermano... es esta maldita tradición la causante, no tu Kaname

-Aun así… lo lamento Yuuki- abraza a su hermana dulcemente- si fuera por mi esta boda no ocurriría

-Lo se Kaname no sufras, vamos…

_Frente al altar, aquí, junto a mi hermano, en el lugar que tú deberías ocupar… quiero jurarte que te amo Zero, y aun pasados los muchos años junto a Kaname jamás podre olvidarte, tu y solo tu serás el dueño de mi alma y mi corazón, perdóname mi amor, pero no había otra salida… para salvarte, he tenido que renunciar a mi única felicidad, he tenido que renunciar a ti Zero… te amo._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Les gusto o no les gusto? Porfavor dejen un review**

**acepto criticas, tomatazos y demas **

**pero para insultos mejor un MP O.o**

**espero les guste, cuidense nos vemos**

**atte.**

**Chappy**


End file.
